


She Just Wanted to Sink into the Floor

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different Discovery of Powers, Bullying, F/F, Hair-pulling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Hand Job, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kitty comes to school early in an attempt to avoid Bethany, a bully that has been tormenting her.  Bethany also comes early and punishes Kitty for avoiding her.





	She Just Wanted to Sink into the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



> Kitty is bumped up in age a few years but I left it tagged underage since she's still highschool aged.

Kitty took a deep breath as she approached the doors to the school. All around the entrance the different students milled about in their various cliques and groups. A group of goth girls were talking about things while casting glances at the other students. Over by some benches a group of boys were showing off tricks on their skateboards, some of them washing out spectacularly. Sitting on the steps were bleary eyed students rushing to get their homework done in their notebooks before they had to go to class.

She didn’t see Bethany or any of her gaggle of friends anywhere. The girls normally hung out on the benches to the right of the main entrance. Getting up so early had paid off. Kitty would be able to get to homeroom before they even got to school. 

Kitty rushed into the leftmost door, clutching her books tightly to her chest. Keeping her head down as she walked to the stairwell and went up to the school’s second floor. She pushed the door open with one hand, turned to the left, and cried out as pain shot through her head. Someone had pulled her ponytail.

Spinning around, Kitty’s eyes widened as she saw Bethany standing there, a girl on either side. Bethany was the perfect picture of a straight A student. Her chin length hair was perfectly styled, her clothing perfectly followed the school dress code. She even had a pair of glasses that made people think she was even smarter than she was. 

“What’s wrong, Pussy?” Bethany asked. 

The girls flanking Bethany echoed Bethany’s mocking nickname for Kitty.

“N-Nothing. I’m just heading to homeroom,” Kitty protested.

“Twenty minutes early?” Bethany asked as she stepped closer. “We can put that time to more productive use, Pussy.” Bethany grabbed Kitty’s arm and began dragging her into the girl’s bathroom. Her flunkies started to push Kitty as well. Together the three of them were easily able to overwhelm the lone teen.

Kitty fell into the bathroom, banging her head against the rim of a garbage can. She felt a flash of searing pain and when she reached up to touch the side of her head, she felt the warm wetness of blood. 

She put her hands beneath her on the dirty tiled floor and began to push herself up, but Bethany stomping on Kitty’s back drove her back into the ground.

“Please, just leave me alone,” Kitty pleaded.

Bethany just laughed as she kicked Kitty in her side, forcing her to roll over. 

“Hold her down,” Bethany ordered.

The two girls moved forward, kneeling next to Kitty as they each took a wrist and put all their weight into holding her down. Kitty struggled feebly against the two, but Kitty was a slender girl and she had no leverage to help her against the other two.

Bethany looked down at Kitty and smiled before taking a step over Kitty so that she had one foot on either side of Kitty’s body. She just looked down at Kitty, studying her with hazel eyes before squatting, and then letting her weight drop so that she was sitting on Kitty. 

Reaching out, Bethany grabbed Kitty’s breasts, one for each hand. She was squeezing, pressing, pulling. Her harsh grasp brutal through Kitty’s thin top and bra. Kitty’s vision started to blur as the tears came despite her attempts not to.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Pussy. I don’t like it when you start getting ideas about not being mine.” Bethany wasn’t looking at Kitty’s face as she spoke, but rather at Kitty’s chest.

She let go of Kitty’s breasts and put a hand on the floor at either side of Kitty’s face. Bethany readjusted herself so that she was now on her hands and knees instead of sitting on Kitty. She bent down and forced her lips over top of Kitty’s. The kiss was aggressive, dominating, with Bethany’s tongue forcing its way into Kitty’s mouth. Kitty didn’t return the kiss, but she didn’t fight it either.

It was easier to just not fight it and hope it would be over faster.

Bethany broke the kiss and said, “That’s my good little Pussy.”

One hand touched Kitty’s face. It would have been gentle if Bethany hadn’t dug her manicured nailsinto Kitty’s cheek. Kitty was shaking as Bethany brought her hand down the length of Kitty’s body, stopping for another squeeze on Kitty’s left breast before getting to the waistband of her pants.

“No,” Kitty begged in one simple world.

“Yes.”

Bethany’s hand went down inside Kitty’s pants. Kitty squirmed beneath her as Bethany’s hand slipped inside Kitty’s panties and moved further still south until her finger was positioned at Kitty’s pussy. The pad of Bethany’s finger traced Kitty’s folds as she looked down at Kitty’s face, studying her reactions. She ran her finger around the mouth of Kitty’s pussy two or three more times before finally plunging her finger inside of her.

Kitty let out a pained gasp that mixed the pleasure of the contact with the pain of Bethany’s nail racking her inside. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the stimulation as Bethany’s finger moved around inside her, moving up and down, back and forth, sometimes swirling everything up.

“My parents are out of town tonight, Pussy,” Bethany said as casually as if she were talking to a friend over the cafeteria table. “I think you should come over for a slumber party.”

Kitty just shook her head as she let out a sob.

Bethany roughly pushed her finger further into Kitty, uncaring about the pain her nail was causing her.

“You don’t get a say in this, Pussy.”

Bethany’s finger had at least had a touch of gentleness before, but now she was all rough, trying to make the experience as painful for Kitty as she could, and all Kitty wanted was for the floor to swallow her up, to let her sink into it so that this whole thing would be over.

And then she did sink through the floor.


End file.
